Make the Good Times Last
by MasterOf4Elements
Summary: A series of one-shots and short fictions featuring everyone's favorite group of Canadian teenagers: Nikki, Jonesy, Wyatt, Caitlin, Jen and Jude.
1. Holding On

Nikki struggled to keep her balance as she held on to the side of the rink. Her friends were having fun skating. Even Caitlin was showing off moves that would impress Michelle Kwan.

"Come on Nikki," urged Jonesy, skating past her. "What are you waiting for?"

"You know I'm not as strong of skater as you, Mr. Hockey Team."

Jonesy glided over to Nikki and held out his hands. "Come on. I'll help you."

"I'm not sure if I trust you. Last time you let me fall."

"That's because I got distracted by a hot girl."

Nikki swatted at Jonesy and nearly lost her balance. "Not funny, Jonesy."

Jonesy caught Nikki under her arms, and steadied her. He slid his hands down her sides to her hips. "Well we weren't exactly dating then. I swear I won't let you fall and if it makes you feel better I can promise you're the only girl I'll be looking at."

Nikki gave Jonesy an unconvincing look, but he began to move anyway taking her with him. Nikki very unsteadily followed Jonesy around the rink, as he moved his hands to hold on to hers, lacing their fingers together. He was skating backwards and basically just pulling her along as she watched her feet shift from side to side.

"Don't look down. That'll only make you nervous. Try looking at me," said Jonesy.

Nikki looked up at her boyfriend. He was smiling at her, like he was having the time of his life.

"You're enjoying watching me fail aren't you?"

"No. I'm enjoying holding your hand."

Nikki blushed. She never blushed. Jonesy brought that out in her more times than she'd like to admit. Nikki shook herself out of her daze.

"Is this the only reason you suggested we go skating?"

Jonesy smirked and shrugged. "Can I help it if I like holding your hand?"

"You know you could have done that anyway," said Nikki. "You don't even have to ask."

"I know, but this way I get to play hero too," said Jonesy, letting go of Nikki. She immediately fell against his chest, clutching his arms for dear life.

"You're lucky I love you," said Nikki, glaring up at Jonesy. "And that I can't stand on my own."

Jonesy chuckled. "Yeah, I am pretty lucky, aren't I?"

"Yeah," mused Nikki. She laughed, with her signature snort. "Just wait until we're off the ice."


	2. Baby Mine

**A scene I felt was missing from the episode _Baby, You Stink_**

"Ok, let's do this quick before someone sees us," said Nikki, looking around to make sure none of their friends were near.

Jonesy yelped as Nikki pulled him into the "baby making" photo booth. The machine quickly took their pictures and they stepped out. A photo of what their baby would look like came out and Nikki picked it up.

"Are you ready to see this?" asked Nikki.

Jonesy shook his head. "What if it's ugly like Caitlin's baby."

Nikki punched Jonesy's arm causing him to groan 'ow' and wince in pain. Nikki rolled her eyes, as Jonesy rubbed his new bruise, and turned the picture over.

"Awe, Jonesy. She's beautiful."

"It's a girl?" asked Jonesy finally looking over Nikki's shoulder. The baby girl looked a lot like Nikki, only with Jonesy's tan skin, hair color, and brown eyes. Jonesy took the photo out of Nikki's hand. "Hey. I did good."

Nikki elbowed Jonesy in the gut. "We did good. She looks like both of us….even if it is more like you."

Jonesy beamed and tears seem to be welling in his eyes as he stared at the picture.

"You know if you're this gaga over a fake photo imagine what it'll be like when you actually become a father."

"I know," said Jonesy. He suddenly snapped out of his daze. "Uh….I don't have to worry about that anytime soon right."

"Not unless there's something you're not telling me," said Nikki crossing her arms over her chest.

Nikki smiled at Jonesy and he smiled back. They were about to kiss when a random male passerby happened to glance in the general direction of the picture.

"Hey, eyes off my daughter pal!" threatened Jonesy, shaking his fist at the guy.

Nikki sighed. "You're gonna be one of those dads who greets all his daughter's dates at the door with a gun, aren't you."

Jonesy smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Nikki shook her head and kissed Jonesy on the cheek causing him to relax again.


	3. Privacy

"Oh, God. Did you hear that?" Nikki hissed, grabbing her shirt and clutching it to her chest.

"Hear, wha…" Jonesy started before Nikki slapped her hand over his mouth.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Nikki said, accidently punching Jonesy in the face as she pulled top back on.

Jonesy rubbed his cheek. "Well, I'm not the one who dragged you in a dressing room for sex."

"I didn't hear you complaining."

"My mouth was preoccupied," Jonesy said with a cocky grin.

Nikki narrowed her eyes and shoved Jonesy's jeans into his arms. "Just put your pants on, Casanova."


	4. Keeping Up With the Jonesy

"Another day, another job Jonesy lost," Wyatt joked.

"Duuude, what are you gonna do when Nikki finds out?" Jude asked.

"He's right, Jonesy," Jen said. "This isn't like high school. You're married. You're going to be a father in a few months."

"I know! I know!" Jonesy yelled at his laptop screen. "It's not my fault they had to make cuts."

Since growing up and moving away Skype was the best way for the friends to keep up. Of course Jonesy and Nikki lived together, but even they would Skype during the day from Nikki's classroom, where she taught a world culture elective to ungrateful high school students.

"Speaking of the baby," Caitlin spoke up. "How's Nikki's morning sickness."

"Subsiding," Jonesy said. "She's been talking to Julie about some home methods to make it better."

"Oh, yeah. She and Darth had their baby a few weeks ago didn't they," Wyatt said.

Jude nodded. "Yup. Named him Luke."

Jen laughed. "What else. I'm surprised they didn't name him Yoda."

"No parent is that cruel," Jonesy said.

"What name have you and Nikki decided on?" Caitlin asked.

"We can't agree on anything," Jonesy said. "But we don't even know if it's a boy or girl yet."

"How about something neutral like Jamie or Taylor," Caitlin said.

"I'll suggest those to Nikki. She gets the final say."

"She always has," Wyatt joked.

"Gotta be careful with those girl names, dude," Jude said. "You might accidently end up naming her after a girl you used to date."

Jen laughed. "That narrows the choices down."

"And on that note I am going to go now," Jonesy said. "I'll talk to you guys later."

Everyone said their good-byes and Jonesy closed his laptop.


	5. Ireland

"Hey, gorgeous," Jonesy said, crawling into bed with his wife. He kissed Nikki on the cheek, and then leaned down to kiss her bulging belly. "Hey, little bit."

Nikki laughed softly. "So I've been backtracking the weeks and it looks like we were in Ireland when this happened?"

Nikki pointed at her stomach and on cue the baby kicked the iPad Nikki had rested on top of it.

"Are you sure it was Ireland? That happened a lot when we were in Europe."

"The process happened a lot. This was a one time thing."

Jonesy chuckled. "Well, at least that explains why she looks like a potato."

"She looks like that because she takes after you."

Jonesy smiled and pulled Nikki close for a cuddle. He kissed her cheek again and rested his head on top of hers. "You know I kind of like the way that sounds as a name….Ireland I mean."

Nikki hummed. "Ireland Garcia. Yeah, that does sound nice."

The newly named baby girl kicked wildly. Jonesy placed his hand on Nikki's stomach, giving his daughter the attention she demanded.


End file.
